Gracias a la infidelidad
by Dannyforeverbye
Summary: Que sucede cuando una tarde quieres saber como se enamoraron tus padres y la respuesta es Gracias a la infidelidad... Entren y vean la historia de mis padres...Nessie PAUSADA
1. ¿PREGUNTA!

**DISCLAIMER: Todos son personajes de la maravillosa stephenie meyer!**

_**CHAPTER 1 ¿PREGUNTA?**_

**RENESMEE POV**

Nunca se han preguntado cómo fue posible el amor que demuestran sus padres y como se conocieron o porque situaciones tuvieron que pasar. Eso fue lo que hice yo Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan a mis 15 años de edad un día le pregunte a mi mamá Bella Swan como fue que se enamoró mi papa Edward Cullen, aquí va recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer.

_FLASH BACK_

Hoy como todos los fines de semana salimos con mis papas a comer, primero como siempre cada uno pedia su plato favorito y después nos dirigíamos a cualquier lugar para comer el postre, eran las 5:00pm cuando entramos a mi restaurante favorito Crepes & Waffles es un lugar donde hacen los mas deliciosos waflles de la vida , nos sentamos en una mesa para tres en el fondo del gran comedor.

-Nessi que vas a pedir? me pregunto mi papá

-Amor yo no sé para que le preguntas si nuestra hija siempre pide lo mismo.- Dijo mi mamá con cara de no le preguntes porque es muy obvio

-Bueno si ma por algo venimos aquí o sino obviamente pediría otra cosa pero es que toca aprovechar - le dije con tono orgulloso

Mientras comía me delicioso postre waffle con chocolate derretido, banana, y helado de vainilla veía a mi mami y papi como compartían su postre y me pregunte como fue su relación de jóvenes, así que me arriesgue a preguntar.

-Mami como se conocieron tu y mi papá?

-Eh…..Bueno…yo-empezó a decir mamá con cara de preocupación y tristeza

-No me quieres contar?- Le dije colocando la carita de perrito que mi tía Alice me enseño desde que era una bebé.

-Bueno hija como no contarte pero es que no era mi mejor momento en ese entonces.

-Si además cuando tu mamá y yo nos conocimos sus amigas le estaban buscando novio.

En ese momento puse cara de WTF?

-No era tan así ellas solo querían que saliera y me despejara….- en el instante que mi mama lo dijo tenía una cara de sufrimiento y tristeza.

-Mami estas bien si te hace mal en serio no me cuentes-dije para tratar de mejorar la situación.

-No te preocupes nessi te voy a contar para que sepas que esta felicidad que reflejamos tu papa y yo, fue gracias a una serie de momentos que simplemente fueron los mejores gracias a tu papá-dijo mi mamá decidida.

-Bueno gracias mami-dije ya más relajada.

Y así mi mamá me empezó a contar su historia y mi papá tenía una cara de atento como cuando un niño no se quería perder ni un momento de su película favorita y yo simplemente me puse cómoda para poder regresar en el tiempo e imaginarme como fue todo.

-Bueno todo empezó hace 20 años cuando yo estaba…

* * *

Espero que les guste es una idea que se me ocurrio una tarde cuando salia con mis papas..espero que les guste ..

¿reviews?


	2. SORPRESA

**DISCLAIMER: Todo es de la maravillosa SM.**

**CHAPTER 2 **

**SORPRESA**

BELLA POV

Bueno todo empezó hace 20 años cuando yo estaba…

(_Hace 20 años_)

-Alice, Rose por dios apúrense que no quiero llegar tarde a la presentación de Edward-Le dije a mis mejores amigas.

-Ya Bells con que llegues 20 minutos tarde a Edward no le va a pasar nada- decía Rose mientras buscaba sus zapatos.

-Ohh pobrecita a Bellita le va a dar un infarto si no llega- Con tono de burla

-Ya basta si estuvieran en mi posición estarían igual que yo-Dije preocupada

-Ya Bells ya estamos listas contenta?

-Si Gracias- Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque ya pronto vería a mi maravilloso novio en su presentación un trabajo para poder seguir su carrera de arquitecto con Edward Masen mi alma gemela llevábamos 1 año juntos.

Después de ver la maravillosa presentación mi Edward obviamente fui a felicitarlo.

-Hola amor estuviste maravilloso te dije que todo iba a salir perfecto-le dije dándole un pequeño beso.

-Gracias mi vida contigo aquí todo fue posible-Te amo-Me dijo

-Ya basta con sus cursilerías, no coman al frente de los pobres- decían Ali y Rose

-Bueno mi vida gracias por estar aquí pero mis padres me organizaron una reunión familiar me tengo que ir

-Ah bueno te cuidas chao amorcito-dije con un poco de tristeza en mi voz.

-Bells porque no le dijiste que le tenias una cena especial en casa.

-Ali porque supongo que familia mata novia no crees?-dije

-Bells no es por hacerte ave de mal agüero pero si dice que tanto te ama y que daría lo que fuera por ti, ya sería hora como para presentarte ante su familia no te parece?-me dijo rose

-Ya Rose no le metas cosas en la cabeza a Bella además ella sabe que Edward la ama y si no la ha presentado supongo que estará esperando el momento indicado.-dijo ali

-Sii eso-dije pero de todos modos me quede pensativa.

Meses después

La relación con Edward seguía igual mi amorcito estaba ocupado, bueno la verdad es que yo también obviamente por todos los trabajos de la universidad pero bueno encontrábamos tiempo para vernos, salíamos los fines de semana a cine, comíamos helado en fin muchas cosas todos los sábados el me tenía una actividad para hacer y como el siempre decía todas las noches me llama a la misma hora para preguntarme qué estaba haciendo, como me había ido ese día en fin no la pasábamos hablando como 2 horas diarias.

Semanas después era sábado y justo ese día no pudimos salir porque Edward me había dicho que tenía un viaje con su familia porque querían celebrar yo no sé qué acontecimiento, así que ese fue como el inicio de algo extraño. En fin pasaron los días pero el tenia menos tiempo para estar conmigo pero el siempre decía que era por los exámenes finales de ese semestre así que no le tome más importancia.

Era un viernes cuando nos encontrábamos en la casa de Rose con Alice, Angela, Ben, Eric y yo haciendo un trabajo grupal porque supuestamente en la universidad necesitaban ideas para progresar y cambiar algunas cosas entonces nos reunimos como acabamos pronto Angela, Ben y Eric se fueron a divertirse obviamente como desperdiciar un Viernes haciendo un trabajo no? Entonces yo como si soy juiciosa me iba a quedar en la casa de Rose porque a mi mamá no le gustaba que saliera sola y mucho menos un Viernes de noche así que para mi sorpresa me encontraba con Alice y Rose y a mi queridísimas amigas se les ocurrió hacer unas cuantas bromitas por el teléfono.

-Dale Bells no seas amargada es Viernes por la noche juguemos un poquito para que sirve el teléfono si no es para eso - decía Alice enseñándome su carita de perro que obviamente sabia que me podía convencer todo el tiempo que ella quisiera

-Está bien – dije resignada

-Bueno a quien llamaremos- decía Rose con cara de que algo estaba tramando.

-Ya se Bella llamemos a tu noviecito y le decimos una mentirita a ver como reacciona-

-No chicas Edward debe estar ocupado acuérdense que está en exámenes finales, no lo molesten-decía para que no empezaran con su jugada

-Belly no seas así además tú no eres la que va hablar con el voy a ser yo además no creo que por separarse de sus libros 2 minutos pierda el semestre-dijo Ali ya marcando a su casa

-Ali coloca el altavoz para poder escuchar- le dijo rose

Y así empezó todo, nunca pensé que con esa llamada me cambiaria la vida de un momento para otro.

PIP, PIP, PIP

-¿Hola?-pregunto

* * *

mi suegra Elizabeth a la cual por cierto nunca la había visto en persona.

-Hola por favor Edward?-dijo Alice con el tono de voz más inocente

-Quien lo llama?-pregunto Elizabeth

-Qué pena es que soy una compañera de la universidad y era para cuadrar sobre un trabajo que tenemos.-invento ali

-Querida que pena pero es que él no se encuentra aquí

-Disculpa sabes dónde encontrarlo?-decía Alice, en ese momento me estaba preguntando para que Alice necesitaba saber donde estaba si lo único era hacerle la broma.

-El debe estar en la casa con su esposa supongo que como fue todo tan reciente no te dijo su número espera lo busco y te lo doy-dijo la mama con un tono de orgullo.

-Ah bueno-dijo Alice con tono de sorpresa

-Mira querida el teléfono es… espero que te sirva pero no lo llames a esta hora es que debe estar cansado, pero menos mal que ya tiene a alguien que lo reciba todos los días en su cama, lo puedes creerlo mi chiquito ya casado, y supongo que todo fue en secreto para los de la universidad se caso hace como 2 fines de semana y hace 8 días fue su luna de miel llego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, supongo que también es por lo del embarazo el pobrecito tenía una cara, pero bueno ya lo asimilo que va a ser padre….

-Oh bueno muchas gracias señora-dijo Alice con cara de porque esta señora me cuenta su vida privada. Colgando el teléfono.

En ese momento no escuche mi vida estaba arruinada, no podía ver, ni oír lo que me decían Ali Y Rose porque yo me encontraba a diez años luz pensando en cómo el amor de mi vida me podía hacer tal sufrimiento, no lo podía creer que este casado y con hijos, mil y mil lagrimas empezaron a salir de mi, tenia rencor, odio, tristeza y sobre todo decepción. Fue lo último que sentí antes de quedar en un profundo sueño en un lugar oscuro.

* * *

**A medida que avanzan los capitulos se resolveran algunas dudas...**

**Gracias Valen la pena ¿reviews?**


	3. DOLOR

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la maravillosa SM.**

**CHAPTER 3** **DOLOR**

-Bella despierta amiga reacciona-decía la voz de Alice.

-Alice mira aquí está el alcohol- escuchaba la voz de rose

-Gracias rose

-Bella….

En ese momento sentí un ardor en mi nariz por el olor de algo muy fuerte supongo que el alcohol ese que decía Rose, me sentí como si me acabaran de dar un golpe, me sentía mareada, pero de repente me golpeo la realidad me di cuenta por la cara de preocupación de Alice y Rosalie que la llamada y lo que dijo la mamá de Edward era verdad me dolía solo pensar en él y todo lo fue capaz de hacerme.

-Bella amiga como te sientes?-me pregunto rose

-Rose, Ali necesito estar en mi casa-dije con el tono de voz más suplicante que tenia

-Claro amiga ya pedimos un taxi y te llevamos-dejo ali con su voz de melancolía

-Gracias-Yo no sé cómo me salía la voz en esos momentos.

Al llegar a la casa lo primero que hice fue darles las gracias a mis amigas y encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar y llorar por lo estúpida que fui en confiar en alguien como él.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero me desperté y vi a mi madre sentada en la cama con cara de preocupación y obviamente era por mí.

-Hija como te sientes? Necesitas alguien con quien hablar?

-Mami porque me pasa esto yo lo amaba, el era mi principito, el hombre de mis sueños, me duele mucho el corazón no se qué hacer, no voy a poder enfrentarlo, soy muy cobarde que hago-dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hija ven aquí-me abrazo como nunca lo había hecho en ese abrazo me demostró todo lo que sentía y lo que necesitaba el amor de una madre.

- Gracias mami te amo tanto- le dije

-Si necesitas algo estoy para ti cuando quieras hijita- dijo saliendo de mi habitación

Eran las 8 de la noche justo a esta hora me llamaba todos los días _él _ para preguntarme todo lo que hice y definitivamente hoy no era mi día en ese momento empezó a sonar mi celular, pensé tantas cosas en ese momento como es que sigue teniendo agallas para llamarme, hasta cuando me quería seguir mintiendo lo odie en ese momento y gracias a mi mama tuve la valentía de coger mi celular y empezar a hablar de la mejor manera posible para no demostrar mi dolor.

-Alo?

-Hola amorcito, mi vida hermosa como te fue hoy en tu trabajo en grupo?-es un idiota como me decía esas cosas.

-Bien

-Estas bien enserio te noto como rara- claro que estoy rara si descubrí que ando con un desgraciado que sigue jugando conmigo como si fuera su juguete.

-Amor de verdad quieres saber qué me pasa?

-Claro mi vida si cuando te escucho así me pongo muy triste- Si claro eso mismo pensaste cuando te acostaste con otra.

-Ya no me mientas mas Edward, sabes que ya se la verdad, se todo

-De que me estás hablando amor?-decía como si no supiera nada.

-BASTA EDWARD! Deja de jugar conmigo si en algún momento me amaste o tan solo sentiste cariño por mí, se hombre y acepta todas las consecuencias, si ya se, sabes yo debería ser la que te preguntara como te fue hoy? La pasaste rico con tu esposita en la luna de miel?, o te gusto tu nueva casa? O no esta es mucho mejor como le vas a colocar de nombre a tu hijo?

-(silencio)…..

-Si ves no tienes ni los pantalones para aceptar todo olvídate de mi, ahora para mi eres un simple recuerdo, vete que hay alguien que te necesita. Adiós-dije con la valentía que me quedaba.

-Bella mi vida yo te lo iba a explicar pero….pip,pip, pip.-le colgué no quería escuchar nada de él en mucho tiempo.

SEMANAS DESPUES

Me encontraba comiendo en mi casa con mi mamá Renne y mi papá Charlie, en ese momento de repente golpearon a mi puerta y era la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos, no lo podía creer decía que quería explicarme las cosas, me llamo como 1000 veces desde ese día que le colgué y justo hoy tenia la maldita decencia de venir a mi casa con un ramos de rosas, chocolates y un oso de peluche que estúpido como si lo fuera o tuviera la más remota idea de perdonarlo.

Me iba a levantar para dejarle unos cuantos puntos claros pero me gano mi papá, me sorprendió mucho pero después empezó lo mejor.

-Que estás haciendo aquí tú, no tienes derecho de pisar mi casa después de lo que le hiciste a mi hija-dijo Charlie con el tono de voz más autoritario que tenia.

-Señor Swan enserio yo no quería lastimarla yo la amo y sobretodo espero que ella comprenda que yo no tuve la culpa de lo que paso-dijo el muy desgraciado

-Cállate y óyeme muy bien pues será la última vez que vuelvas por aquí, no vengas con esas excusas ridículas y pues gracias por el dato que según tu para tener un hijo solo se necesita una persona no? –le dijo mi papa con el señor sarcasmo

-Deja a mi niña en paz como usted hizo su vida, ella también puede hacer la de ella, usted no vuelva a aparecerse y olvídese de que la conoció y es obvio que ella va a ser muy feliz-dijo mi papito decidido.

Lo más sorprendente fue cuando le tiro las rosas en la cara al igual como le tiro la puerta en la cara mi mamá y yo teníamos unas caras de por dios quien es ese? Lo ame y lo amo con todo mi corazón mi papi no es muy expresivo pero cuando se trata de defendernos con mi mamá lo hace con todo lo que tiene.

-Gracias papito eso fue asombroso-dije con lagrimas de felicidad.

-De nada hijita cuando quieras te amo mi chiquita hermosa nadie, entiéndeme nadie significa mucho para lastimarte-

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favorites & alerts que me han dejado son los que me ayudan a seguir con esta historia adelante MIL MIL GRACIAS**

**Y es muy importante saber su opinion sea la que sea.**

**Espero reviews please**

**No se preocupen que poco a poco van saliendo mas personajes...**

**bye**


	4. REGRESO

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la maravillosa SM. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

DE REGRESO

Dos meses después que me entere de la infidelidad del supuesto amor de mi vida, muchas cosas habían cambiado, estudiaba mucho, era muy cerrada con mis cosas, iba de mi casa a la universidad y de la universidad a mi casa, no salía estaba muy distanciada con mis amigas; aunque ellas me llamaban para invitarme a salir pero siempre decía que no.

Hoy acababa de llegar de la universidad era Viernes y apenas cruce la puerta hice lo mismo que todos los días me encerré en mi cuarto, mi mundo el único lugar donde me sentía un poco tranquila.

De repente mi mamá entro a la habitación y me dijo

-Hija necesito que me escuches y que no te tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir-habló con una propiedad que me dio hasta miedo no ponerle atención.

-Dime-mi voz salió muy ronca claro de llorar tanto.

-Hija me preocupa que te has separado de las personas que realmente te quieren, perdóname pero todas las personas hemos sufrido de diferentes maneras pero no por eso vamos a dañar nuestra vida, tu sabes que él no te merecía y TÚ tienes que demostrarle que él es el idiota que se perdió de la mejor oportunidad de su vida como lo es estar a tu lado, me oíste, así que ahora coge ese teléfono y llama a tus amigas y diles que vas a salir que la Bella de de estos dos meses se fue y que la antigua ha vuelto pero recargada.

-Si mami tienes razón nadie me va a volver a ver la cara, gracias te amo…

-Yo también

EL LUNES DE REGRESO

-Bells amiga estas preciosa!-venía gritando Alice desde la mitad del parqueadero.

Si desde hoy cambiaria mi vida, ya no iba a ser esa niñita con la cual podían jugar, ahora estaba convertida en una mujer madura y segura, y como mis amigas me habían dicho, las mujeres que mas observan y se hacen desear, son las que tienen clase, se hacen respetar, piensan y dan a conocer su opinión y algo esencial su vestuario debe ser casual pero elegante sin demostrar necesidad.

-Si Belly, Ali tiene razón estás simplemente hermosa-dijo Rose que venía al lado de Alice

-Si amigas siempre tuvieron razón todo este tiempo que me insistían de que saliera y lo olvidara fue como el infierno, me siento terrible ahora que se lo que realmente significo este tiempo para mí, me base en un recuerdo y agrande mas el dolor en lugar de reemplazarlo, así que desde hoy voy a seguir mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado así que chicas volvió Bella.-dije lo mas orgullosa de mi cambio.

-Bella no sabes lo bien que nos sentimos de tenerte de vuelta así que vamos a demostrarle a todos que volviste y obviamente soltera…-rose con sus ocurrencias pero igual la adoro.

Cada una se dirigió a su clase correspondiente, todas teníamos clases diferentes porque estudiamos una carrera cada una.

Alice estudia Diseño de Modas, la conocí el primer día de universidad y desde eso hemos sido inseparables ella es hermosa en todo sentido tiene unos ojos color gris llegando a ser azules claritos simplemente únicos, su cabello es cortito de color negro el cual a ella se le veía impresionante, es bajita pero eso a ella no le interesa y claro a ella le resbalan las opiniones de los demás. Aunque a veces puede ser un poco intensa eso de que le encanta ir de compras y es obsesionada con la ropa, es increíble como no puede entrar a un centro comercial y no llevarse cualquier cosa eso sería un pecado. Pero solo hay una manera de describirla porque simplemente es ALICE CULLEN.

Rosalie estudia Fotografía, con Alice la conocimos en 3er Semestre en pocas palabras un año después de nosotras conocernos, Rose es hermosa tiene unos ojos de color azul que tan solo mirarla te pierdes en ellos, su cabello es rubio prácticamente parece de oro y mas que se le forma de ondas, y ni que decir de su cuerpo es perfecta. Es una gran amiga, aparente ser una princesita indefensa pero no es cierto detrás de esa mascarita sale un completo caballero que es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal que no la lastimen, es valiente se enfrenta con todos y ella sale como si nada. Aunque a veces tanto carácter asusta pues es tan confiada que no me imagino una caída. Y si ella es simplemente ROSALIE HALE.

Bueno y yo Bella estudio literatura me apasiona todo lo que tenga que ver y soy una amante total de la literatura clásica me apasionan esas historias románticas y luchadoras que el protagonista puede hasta dar su vida por su amada, pero la razón de que me gusten es porque es eso fantasía, irreal, pero bueno ese no es el tema la cosa es que cuento con las mejores amigas que podría tener, claro entre nosotras nos complementamos. Simplemente soy ISABELLA SWAN.

Bueno y si desde hoy tengo un leve presentimiento de que en la vida de nosotras tres va haber dolor, pasión, drama, amor, pero si no salgo de este caparazón de protección no lo voy a saber por eso me voy a dedicar a no pensar en cuentos de hadas, ni príncipes azules, mi meta va a ser vivir la vida y prepararme para lo que el destino quiera para mí.

ALICE POV

-Rose ya que dejamos a Bells en su casa no crees que es necesario que Bells se dé a conocer más con los hombres que empiece a salir con mas personas .. No crees?

-Si estaba pensando lo mismo pero no crees que es muy temprano yo se que han pasado dos meses pero mira hasta esta semana se ha empezado a recuperar del todo no te parece que deberíamos esperar un poco mas y ver que pasa

-Está bien Rose pero eso no nos impide que podamos mirar algunos cuantos candidatos y al final cuando ya consideremos que Bells esta lista ya podríamos empezar siii?(Tenía que usar mi estrategia de convencimiento mi carita de perrito es lo único que funcionaba)

-Alice está bien pero prométeme que solo será hasta que ella esté bien.

-Wiiiiii Rose por eso te quiero tanto- Salté abrazándola

Perfecto fase uno del plan buscar chicos para mi amiga y de paso si encontraba un candidato para Rose de una, no es que me de de Cupido pero quiero que sean felices.

* * *

**Que pena a las personas que siguen la historia, yo se que me demore mucho perdon pero no habia tenido tiempo... y no se preocupen que poco a poco se coloca interesante no se preocupen que voy a actualizar mas seguido exactamente cada miercoles...**

**¿reviews? comentarios lo que sea se acepta **

**bye gracias por leer**


	5. CITAS

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER**

**CHAPTER 5**

**CITAS**

ALICE POV

-Rose ya he considerado lo que hablamos hace dos semanas y pensándolo bien me parece adecuado empezar con el plan di que si, por favor Bells necesita olvidarse de ese pendejo y ahora que esta mejorada podemos intentarlo.

-Ali yo… no .. bueno… no .. pero..

-Eso es un si verdad?

-Está bien Ali pero prométeme que cuando ella diga que no es no.

-Te lo prometo Rose hay como te quiero.

Bueno lo primero que hacer era darle a Bells una lista con las citas que preparamos con los datos necesarios, no es que me crea lo mas superior pero es que con Rose tenemos un gusto exquisito.

BELLA POV

Hoy Sábado me encontraba en mi casa sola ya que mis papas salieron a celebrar su aniversario, si aunque no lo puedan creer se fueron todo una semana, según sus palabras textuales fueron _" Hija te tenemos que decir que como sabes tu papa y yo estamos cumpliendo 20 años de casados así que decidimos irnos 1 semana a la playa a disfrutar y obviamente vamos a aprovechar y disfrutar de un merecido descanso, así que como te consideramos una mujer responsable vas a descansar de nosotras por estos días, recuerda que te amamos" _Okay mis papas tienen sus momentos de locura con decirles que su aniversario es el otro mes, y contando que me dijeron ayer, cuando llegue a la casa los vi bajando de las escaleras con una maletas y ya listos si que es rara mi familia pero bueno hay que aprovechar su locura al menos por un momento, que maravilla una semana sola sin nadie que me molesta a veces es bueno que una chica tenga su tiempo libre todo en silencio y disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad…

RING, RING, RING

Bueno no tanta tranquilidad…

-Alo?

-Bells amiga necesito que vengas a mi casa pero ya- Alice siempre con su voz autoritaria..

-Hola Alice yo estoy bien gracias por llamar y tu?

-Bella no estoy jugando es algo serio

-Bueno Ali ya voy espérame me arreglo y en media hora estoy en tu casa-

-Gracias Bells nos vemos-

Bueno eso si fue raro como una persona puede cambiar de humor en 5 segundos, bueno eso era una parte de lo raro lo otro era para que me necesita.

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

Apenas llegue a la casa de mi amiga, vi que la puerta estaba abierta así que entre y la escena con la que me encuentro es algo que nunca en mi vida había visto, es increíble ver a mis amigas con la ropa de un militar y paradas firmes, apenas me vieron Alice empezó a marchar y de repente estaba gritando como un general lo peor es que era a mi.

-SWAN DIJO MEDIA HORA Y LLEGO TARDE POR UN MINUTO-

-Solo fue un ..-me corto no me dejo terminar de hablar.

-QUE DIJO SWAN?

No puedo creer que la vaya a seguir el juego.

-PERDON NO VOLVERA A SUCEDER, AQUÍ SWAN REPORTANDOSE- acabo de perder mi dignidad.

-PERFECTO SWAN LA REPORTAMOS AQUÍ CON LA CADETE HALE PARA DARLE A CONOCER NUESTRO PLAN A EJECUTAR ENTENDIDO

De que mierda está hablando Alice por Dios que les pasa a estas locas, una cosa es que les siga la corriente pero otra que tengan un plan.

-Alice plan de qué?

-Bueno ya dejémonos de payasadas el vestuario era para dar más misterio-dijo risueña

-Pues funciono de que plan hablan?- y yo seguía con la duda

De repente me estaban jalando a su habitación, okay esto no es bueno, cuando me arrastran así es porque planearon algo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Bueno Bella ya hablando en serio esto lo planeamos con Rose no porque queramos que la pases mal ni mucho menos y pues lo hicimos porque te queremos ver feliz-

-Si Bella y yo se que vas a creer que es algo estúpido y loco pero es por tu bien además con Ali lo pensamos muy bien y esperamos un tiempo, y decidimos ya que estamos en vacaciones podemos hacer cosas diferentes.-dijo Rose con un tono de voz muy decidido.

En ese momento me pasaron una carpeta con fotos de muchos chicos, hay que admitir la mayoría unos churros completos, cada foto tenía un papel que decía el nombre y un lugar. Fue hasta como la quinta foto que entendí que eran chicos que ellas habían escogido para mí.

-Que les pasa como pretenden que vaya a salir con personas que no conozco, me niego gracias por su ayuda o por tratar pero ni loca iría a una cita con ninguno absolutamente ninguno de ellos.

7:00 PM

Rayos nunca le digan no a sus amigas, después de mi decisión contundente de no salir, yo pensé que ellas iban a decir bueno amiga no te preocupes todo está bien lo que tú quieras, que ilusa por favor en estos momentos me encuentro en frente de un bar en el cual me vería con mi primera cita, y todo gracias a que me deje convencer.

_Flashback_

_-Como dijiste Isabella? – ohh Alice me dijo mi nombre completo._

_-Si qué te pasa esperaba una repuesta más tierna eres una desagradecida nosotras que pensamos que te haría sentir mejor, y tu nos dices que en la vida saldrías con algunos de ellos por favor deja de ser tan mojigata, saca la perra que tienes dentro por una vez en tu vida que no pienses en el amor verdadero piensa solo en salir, sabias que hay más hombres que no todo gira en torno al estúpido que te engaño, tú dices que estas bien pero no es así , solo cambiaste tu ropa y pensé que eso te iba a dar seguridad pero no es cierto, sigues siendo esa niñita con miedo a que la lastimen y jueguen con ella._

_-Rose tiene razón por favor solo piensa u momento en ti no en los demás ahora que te estamos dando esta oportunidad de jugar un poco la desaprovechas es solo que salgas no estamos diciendo que te acuestes con ellos solo es que salgas y hagas algo diferente me entendiste._

_Fin Flashback_

Esas fueron exactamente las palabras que me dijeron mis amigas para hacerme sentir mucho peor de lo que estaba, pero con esas palabras me di cuenta que tenían razón todo este tiempo desde que el, me engaño he dejado de hacer cosas que me gustan a mí , porque me recordaban a él, por eso también termine aceptando ya que me voy a retar a mí misma, quiero ser feliz no puedo estar llorando por todos los rincones por algo que paso hace tiempo, así que termine aceptando y mis amiguillas me ayudaron a arreglarme y aquí estoy entrando a ver qué pasa según la primera foto decía.

_**CITA N°1**_

_**NOMBRE: Mike Newton EDAD: 21 Años LUGAR DE ENCUENTRO: Bar Twilight**_

Entre al bar y nunca me imagine que estaría tan lleno, como iba a distinguir quién era. De repente sentí como alguien me cogía el hombro.

-Eres tú Bella , hola dulzura, tienes ante tus ojos a Mike Newton, aunque ya lo debes saber- tiene cierta forma de hablar que me desagrada pero bueno eso puede pasar.

-Hola Mike un gusto conocerte

-Ven reina te invito un trago y me cuentas de tu vida- cuando dijo eso me sentí sucia me estaba viendo y no de una manera agradable.

-Claro

-Bueno bomboncito, me alegro que hayas aceptado esta invitación, así que cuéntame de ti que estudias?-

-Bueno yo estudio…

Seguí hablando pero de repente le pregunte que estudiaba y no me respondió así que era obvio que no estaba escuchándome, cuando lo mire el muy idiota estaba coqueteándole a la mesera y yo como una tarada hablándole a la nada.

-Mike disculpa!

-Si princesa ven vamos a bailar- y me jalo a la pista y les dije que odio sus apodos hacia mi.

Empezamos a bailar, para que pero bailaba bien y eso es fundamental para mí, porque un hombre que no baile, descartado totalmente pero de repente sentí como bajaba cada vez más la mano, que se creía este estúpido de inmediato le subí la mano, después de eso bailamos otra canción y mas, y raro que estuviera callado a sí que me gire disimuladamente y vi que estaba mirando de mas a una mujer que estaba bailando con otra persona, así que le dije:

-Mike disculpa tengo que ir al baño

No sé si me habrá escuchado lo que si se, es que me fui de ahí no soportaba verlo, como pude aceptar esto, así que llame a mis amigas pero no me contestaron, decidí que iba a dejar así esta cita, pero lo que vi al salir del baño fue increíble, mi supuesta cita besándose con la otra que estaba bailando, que besándose practicante comiéndose.

Bueno me ahorro tiempo de decirle que me iba por qué me sentí mal, así que salí del bar cogí un taxi y lo primero que hice al llegar a la casa fue mandarle un mensaje de texto a Alice y Rose diciéndoles:

_CHICAS CITA N°1 =UN TOTAL PERRO _

_**CITA N°2**_

_**NOMBRE: Tyler Crowley EDAD: 20 Años LUGAR DE ENCUENTRO: McDonald´s**_

Estaba entrando a ___McDonald's para encontrarme a mi segunda cita, espero que esta sea mejor que la de ayer._

___Entre y lo vi sentado en la esquina, bueno al menos es un poco alejada de la sociedad._

___-Tyler verdad?-_

___-Si Hola Bella cierto?_

___-Si un gusto_

___-El gusto es mío ven siéntate y pidamos de comer- Okay lo que se ve hasta hora me dice Bella eso es primordial, es buena gente toca esperar._

___Pedimos dos hamburguesas él una Big Mac y yo una Big Tasty, hablamos muy chévere la verdad me estaba divirtiendo es muy divertido y a la vez amable._

___Llego nuestra comida y todo bien hasta que empezó a comer, comía como si nunca hubiera comido parecía un animal, y lo peor es que me empezó a hablar y tenía la boca llena de comida y cada vez que decía algo me escupía todo lo que tenía su hamburguesa, después de ver eso se me quito totalmente el apetito. El termino y de repente me dijo:_

___-Bella te vas a comer eso?_

___-No gracias es que…_

___Ni siquiera termine de hablar cuando ya había cogido la hamburguesa y las papas y todo se lo metía a la boca toda al mismo tiempo, después que acabo con eso se tomo la gaseosa de un sorbo y hizo ese ruido que detesto con mi vida cuando ya se te acabo la gaseosa por que sigue trtanto de tomar algo que ya se acabo._

___-Gracias Bella la verdad la pase muy rico contigo._

___-Claro _

___-Bueno te dejo- me dio un beso en la mejilla lleno de salsa y se fue._

___En la vida había visto a una persona comer y que fuera tan horrible ver._

_CHICAS CITA N°2 = DESAGRADABLE A MORIR _

_**CITA N°3**_

_**NOMBRE: Eric Yorkie EDAD: 20 Años LUGAR DE ENCUENTRO: Bar New Moon**_

Estoy entrando a este bar y me recuerda mucho a la primera cita, lo único es que no esta tan lleno por lo que es lunes así que lo vi en la barra pidiendo una cerveza.

-Hola Eric!

-Bella como estas querida bienvenida

-Bien gracias.

-Ven vamos a la mesa y nos conocemos, pero antes quieres algo de tomar?

-No, gracias mejor mas tarde.

-Claro acaba de empezar la noche- bueno se escuchaba confiado y por lo menos aquí no hay comida.

-Bueno ven te cuento sobre mi vida yo…-Bueno este al menos no me pregunto sobre la mía.

Bueno todo empezó cuando tenía un año y…..

Ya fue bastante, llevamos hablando dos horas solamente hablando por amor a Dios, basta con esto, se que le gustan las matemáticas, ciencias que estudia arquitectura, tienes dos hermanas, le gusta nadar, fue el mejor el último año, estaba en todos los clubs posibles….

No si sigue hablando moriré, yo lose a parte no he ido al baño, no hemos bailado, no he tomado nada, ni siquiera me he parado de esta silla desde que llegue.

-Bueno Bella creo que se nos hizo tarde no te parece?

-Si eso acabo de notar-llevo diciendo lo mismo desde que me contaba su sexto cumpleaños.

-Bueno Bella la próxima vez que nos veamos – pensé que me diría tu me cuentas de tu vida, pero no dijo:

- te sigo contando cosas tan interesantes

Ya no se cual ha sido la peor llevo 3 citas y ninguna es buena que le pasa a todo el mundo.

_CHICAS CITA N°3 = HABLA HASTA POR LOS CODOS (se su vida entera)_

_**CITA N°3**_

_**NOMBRE: Alec Volturi EDAD: 19 Años LUGAR DE ENCUENTRO: Parque de Diversiones**_

Me pareció muy interesantes que esta cita sea en un parque la verdad es que me encanta, hace rato que no venía a uno, lo que más me gusta son las atracciones de velocidad, porque se siente una adrenalina increíble, se me hace extraño salir alguien menor un año, pero según la foto los aparenta y es uno de los mejores físicamente comparado con los que he salido. Llegue al parque y lo vi estaba hablando por celular con unas gafas de sol, se veía espectacular, creo que la voy a pasar muy pero muy bien.

-Bella que hermosa eres un placer conocerte-

-Gracias Alec el placer es todo mío.

-Bueno Bella como ves quería que esta cita fuera diferente a parte me encanta divertirme.

-Me parece perfecto a mí también me encanta divertirme.

Ya me imaginaba subiéndome con él en la montaña rusa, gritando y disimulando miedo para agarrarlo del brazo, dando muchas vueltas en la rueda y disfrutando el paisaje, simplemente perfecto.

2 HORAS DESPUES

Como pude imaginarme esas cosas por favor lo único con vueltas ha sido el carrusel, si se van a reír, pero no es como lo imaginaba le encanta subirse a juegos para niños, no nos montamos en la montaña rusa inmensa, no fuimos a el ratón una mini montaña rusa y el único que me agarro fue el del brazo por que le dio un poco de miedo, por favor ni los niños que estaban allí gritaron tanto, nos montamos en un tren de recorrido de 30 minutos y como sufrí en él , porque mi pareja dijo que teníamos que vernos bien y me compro un gorro en forma de pez y el de el de tiburón saben por qué? Es su animal favorito.

Después de ese sufrimiento nos fuimos a los juegos de carnaval (esos que son diferentes mini juegos para ganar algún premio) yo estaba encantada porque pensé que caballero va a jugar y me va a dar el premio simplemente hermoso, pero error a parte que le quito el puesto al niño que estaba primero que nosotros duramos 1 hora hasta que consiguió el tiburón que quería y el resultado salimos del parque con los gorros y el tiburón gigante siendo abrazado por él.

_CHICAS CITA N°4 =INFANTIL COMO EL SÓLO_

_**CITA N°5**_

_**NOMBRE: James Smith EDAD: 21 Años LUGAR DE ENCUENTRO: Restaurante Mamma Mia**_

Para esta cita todo fue más especifico hoy miércoles, la cita es en un lugar exclusivo de la ciudad en el mejor restaurante italiano que existe, tenía que venir elegante así que me encuentro a punto de entrar al restaurantes con un vestido negro y unos tacones, un poco de maquillaje, y el cabello suelto.

-Señorita bienvenida a Mamma Mia reservación por favor- Dios mío que lugar todo es tan lujoso solo de verlo tu billetera sale corriendo.

-Si a nombre de James Smith por favor-

-Claro Bella Dama sígame la está esperando- y me dirigió hasta un lugar de reservado con unas mesas inmensas y todas las cosas se veían muy caras por cierto.

-Bella querida llegaste- esas palabras salieron de un hombre alto, vestido muy elegante por cierto.

-Si un gusto conocerlo James-

-Claro que es un gusto y obviamente no salgo con cualquiera así que siéntete halagada-

-Si muchas gracias-

-Bueno tu que me recomiendas para comer?- pregunte ya que todo estaba en italiano entendía pocas cosas, y con la suerte que tengo terminaría de pedir algo bien raro-

-Claro es un honor que me preguntes debes saber que tengo un paladar exquisito, ven yo te ordeno no te preocupes querida, es mejor que escuchen mi melodiosa vos-

-Bueno cuéntame que estudias?

-Estudio Literatura en...-me corto y empezó hablar el.

-Yo estudio en Oxford, si sabes dónde queda? Verdad

-Si se obviamente…

Me cortó todo lo que estaba hablando, me preguntaba para contar algo de su vida, por favor me hizo sentir lo mas inculto de esta vida, por favor y me presumió toda su vida. Qué horror de cita, menos mal se acabo y para agregar me dice la próxima me sigues contando mas sobre ti.

_CHICAS CITA N°5 = UN POCO ORGULLOSO_

_**CITA N°6**_

_**NOMBRE: Felix Brown EDAD: 20 Años LUGAR DE ENCUENTRO: Parque Natural**_

Esta cita empezó bien, fue algo diferente lo primeo es que fue en un parque de picnic, fue por la tarde, el clima estaba muy lindo, la verdad escogió muy bien. La comida se veía deliciosa aparte que tenía un hambre y de tan solo verla se me hacia agua la boca, y pensar en un hombre que sepa cocinar bien rico es una ventaja maravillosa.

Empezó a hablar y fue súper escuchar su vida, pero de repente se metió en otras cosas empezó a ser malos comentarios, y bromas muy feas, no sé si el consideraría que era chistoso pero no, criticaba a la gente que pasaba les tiraba comida, repulsivo ver hacer bromas especialmente cuando empezó a hacerlas conmigo, y les digo algo a uno le gusta reírse y de momentos, pero no de cosas y bobas y mucho menos a costa de otros. Me sentí tan mal que ni siquiera comí, lo deje ahí y le dije que si así pensaba conquistar a una chica se podía tardar un rato.

_CHICAS CITA N°6 = GRACIOSO Y REPULSIVO_

Ya no más acepté 6 CITAS y ninguno me hizo sentir diferente si eran lindos físicamente, pero por dentro eran un asco, no es que sea exigente, pero ninguno me hizo sentir bien, cómoda, feliz.

Llame a Rose y Alice para decirles que no quería ni una cita más.

-Hola Bells como te ha ido en tu semana?- me pregunto Rose con un poquito de esperanza en la vos y con sarcasmo.

-Bueno yo se que saben el desastre de citas que he tenido, creo que las palabras de definición que les he mandado al final de cada cita hace que quede más claro, chicas en serio quiero decirles lo agradecida que estoy de todo lo que hicieron por mí, pero no soy capaz de salir con otra persona por favor.

-Bueno Bells lo intentaste y eso es lo que cuenta teníamos más candidatos pero bueno no te preocupes.

-Gracias chicas las adoro-

-Bueno Bells que te parece si para olvidarnos de tus desastrosas citas vamos este Sábado a una fiesta que me acaban de invitar – Se nota que quería ir pero bueno que mas podría pasarme después de esta semana tan horrible.

-Esta bien chicas acepto, vamos a la fiesta.

SÁBADO

-Ali esta era la pequeña fiesta?

-Bells yo nunca te dije pequeña – con esa vos de "yo no hice nada"

-Bueno ya estamos aquí vamos a divertirnos Bells- dijo Rose parece que hoy están muy emocionadas.

Ya en la fiesta me cambio el humor, estaba más feliz y relajada todo lo que había pasado estaba en el olvido, estaba tomando gaseosa, no quería nada de alcohol así que algo mejor para mi salud.

Estaba bailando súper rico cuando llego una Alice muy sonriente y con alguien cogiéndole la mano.

-Belly-Bells te quiero presentar a alguien muy importante para mí, el es Edward-

Apenas me presento a su acompañante lo vi por primera vez tenía una cara simplemente hermosa, sus ojos de color esmeralda, cejas pobladas, nariz recta, labios hermosos, en la vida había visto algo tan perfecto STOP!, dijo Edward! Porque sonreían, desde ayer estaban felices.

-Y para que me lo vienes a presentar no es nada contra ti querido, como diablos me pueden hacer esto, yo les dije que no más citas, después de seis como quieren que salga con alguien, así sea hermoso, pero bueno ese no es el caso y lo peor es que consiguen justo a alguien que se llama igual a ese estúpido, que para qué me coloque también los cuernos- esta histérica no podían hacer esto no que eran mi amigas.

-Bella estas equivocada- dijo Rose acercándose

-Por favor Rosalie tú también- de repente los vi y los tres tenían caras de decepción.

-Porque me miran así?

-Porque como raro te volviste a equivocar, como te decía él es Edward Cullen mi primo y es alguien muy importante para mí, y quería que mi mejor amiga lo conociera.

No lo puedo creer acabo de cometer la burrada del siglo, primero decepcione a mis mejores amigas, segundo le acabo de confesar a el primo de mi mejor amiga que soy una desdichada que tuvo citas y la engaño el novio y tercero y no menos importante le dije que era hermoso.

Que pensara de mi….

* * *

**Este capitulo me salio mucho mas largo que los demás, espero que les guste... **

**Y por fin aparecio nuestro Edward y vieron su encuentro con Bella...**

**¿Reviews?**

**Su opinión es muy importante para mi, digan lo que quieran que sera bien recibida**

**¿Que creen y quieren q pase? **

**Nos leemos hasta el otro miercoles o antes...**


End file.
